


deep down in drowsytown

by greytupperware



Series: ayo, we are family! [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, hot chocolate boy said zzzz, it's all very wholesome, protective big bro ted, ted tolerates the nerdy prude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greytupperware/pseuds/greytupperware
Summary: ted forces hot chocolate boy to take an angry nap.
Series: ayo, we are family! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	deep down in drowsytown

**Author's Note:**

> edit: tweaked to align with hatchetfield canon better: father -> big bro

Ted looked down at the tiny, curly haired boy snuggled against him. He looked so small, so vulnerable. His tired eyes were shut, and his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath, now synchronized with Ted’s breathing. The glasses he wore were low, gradually sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

Calming down another one of his sibling's tantrums was something Ted never expected that he would be doing, but it soon became a regular occurrence. He’d get himself easily wound up and frustrated by the smallest inconvenience, then immediately head towards Ted for a person to rant to. Ted, not being the best with handling problems, still attempted to provide him with feedback and running commentary. Albeit being somewhat unhelpful, it provided his agitated brother with all the satisfaction that comes with having attention from a listening ear.

The boy stirred in his slumber. The office worker, still not changed out of his daytime attire, sat there with his arms wrapped around the small frame of the teenager, holding him tightly, as if to protect him from the world. 

When the boy made an immediate beeline towards Ted today, he looked particularly unnerved. Words quickly flooded out as he attempted to explain what had happened at school earlier with his hands balled in tight fists at his side and frustrated tears forming in the corner of his dull blue eyes. Ted, not knowing any better, simply wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him to the best of his abilities. Slowly but surely, the teen’s initial stiffness melted away with the newfound warmth. 

The redness which had overtaken his pale, worried face had long faded away. The sleazeball’s rudimentary but universal knowledge about children was finally coming in handy. They all need a nap sometimes. The boy was being gently cradled as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. Ted continued to make small, reassuring circular motions on his back until the evening’s golden beams of light carried them into the darkness where Ted managed to ease himself into a comfortable slumber with the child still in his strong protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> we have no choice but to stan this big bro and this angry little kiddo


End file.
